The Galactic Samurai
dark_jedi_by_daniellieske.jpg jedi_concept_master_samal_ri_by_iantoy.jpg The Galactic Samurai Order aka 'Shogun ' was an ancient monastic peacekeeping organization unified by its belief in and observance of The Sacred Hadou, specifically the light side. The Shogun were guardians of peace and justice in the Galactic Concave for thousands of years. While well known as diplomats, the Shogun carried Energy Swords, the symbol and weapon of choice of the Shogun. Led by the Galactic Samurai High Council, Samurai Masters would instruct young squires on the ways of Hadou and the Shogun/Samurai Code, training them until they had achieved full status as Samurai Knights. Centered in the Sacred Shogun Temple in the Aethon Ron cluster, on the planet of Xenoman the Shogun used the Temple as a base of operations from which they would be sent out on missions, or stay to study and learn from the vast Shogun Archives. The Shogun Order was founded thousands of generations. The Samurai Order thereafter served as a strictly peacekeeping organization, maintaining law and order during a thousand years of peace under the rule of the Galactic Senate. During the Battle of Maquris'Zile, however, the Shogun took on the responsibility of the Concave army, and became military leaders to fight the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The Holy Code Female Jedi 2.jpg Jedi 2.jpg The Holy Code was a set of rules that governed the behavior of the Samurai Order. It taught its follower to not give in to feelings of anger toward other lifeforms, which would help them resist fear and prevent them from falling to the darker side of the Hadou Spectrum towards The Galactic Shinobi. Amongst other dictates, the Holy Code forbade Samurai Knights and Masters from taking on more than one Apprentice at a given time; and forbade Samurai from forming attachments, such as marriage, and other specific, individual bonds, such as romantic love and family. Few understood that this practice of nonattachment did not mean the Samurai were strangers to compassion when, in fact, they believed that all lives were precious.These rules were set in place at the birth of The Galactic Samurai to help keep the Galaxy in complete order to what the Galactic Government deemed right and wrong. Their presence in the government had to be unbiased and unwavering to what their leaders ordered. Ranking System lightsaber_training_by_jedi_art_trick.jpg tumblr_np9wxuIMkO1u2qfn1o1_540.jpg *Samurai fledgling – The youngest members of the Order, these Hadou-sensitive children were given the rank of Initiate when they began their communal training in clans. Recruited from worlds throughout the galaxy where blood testing was required upon birth, Initiates were removed from their families and brought to a Samurai academy for formal training. * Samurai Apprentince – After being selected for individual tutelage under a single Samurai Knight or Samurai Master, Initiates were given the title of 'Apprentince' . Eligible for this rank following the successful completion of the Initiate Trials, Apprentinces were typically taken at adolescence and completed their training away from the academy. Per tradition, Apprentinces of a hair-growing species would wear a long braid of hair behind their ear; non-haired Apprentinces were encouraged to wear a type of jewelry, a tattoo, or other body modification. A Samurai Knight or Samurai Master could have only one apprentice at a time, and the Apprentince had to be promoted to the rank of Samurai Knight before another apprentice could be chosen. While in place, the policy could be revoked should the Order see a decline in number, and necessity forces the apprenticeship of several students to a single master. Following several unsuccessful attempts at the Initiate Trials or if a student is not chosen by a Master, the Council of Reconciliation would place the student within the Samurai/Shogun Service Corps. Depending on where the student's talents lay, this might be the Agricultural Corps, the Medical Corps, the Educational Corps or the Exploration Corps. If this role did not suit a particular student, they could choose to leave the Order entirely. *Samurai Knight – Following a period of nearly a decade of one-on-one training with a master, a disciplined Apprentince was eligible to attempt the Samurai Trials. Upon successfully completing all tests put forth, a Apprenctince's braid was severed by the High Council and their life as a Knight began. No longer attached to a master, Knights were free to accept missions from the Council, pursue specialized training on one of the three branches of Knighthood, or take their own Apprentince. * Samurai/Shogun Master – An experienced Knight who demonstrated great wisdom and understanding of Hadou could be elevated to the rank of Master by the High Council. Self-declaration of the title was frowned upon and rare practice in the latter days of the Order, but not uncommon during war times or periods of disbandment. Amongst the Order's Masters, only a select few were appointed to one of the Samurai Councils. Made up exclusively of wise, experienced Masters, the Councils of the Order had different levels of membership, ensuring fresh perspectives were expressed as new events occurred. The High Council was made up of 12 masters, five of them holding life terms, four holding long-terms, and three holding short-terms. The elected leader of the Council was known as the Master of the Order and was often bestowed upon the acting Grand Master; the recognized leader of the entire Order. Specialzations jedi_knight_with_calligraphy_justice_by_mycks-d8dzzc2.jpg Information to be added Samurai Council Jedi 1.jpg Jedi.jpg Caltifar The Galient Caltifar comes from a planet similar to Earth where humanoid beings live in harmony with the rest of the galaxy. As a small infant he had been found to be filled with a powerful energy in him with the potential to become one of the elite warriors of The Samurai Order. Raised in the ways of The Galactic Samurai, Caltifar has earned his way into the high rank of The Current Grandmaster of The Galactic Samurai Order. Throughout his many years in The Samurai Order he has battled across the Galaxy and changes entire wars with his own personal strength and abilities. It is rare to ever catch a glimpse of him in battle because of how powerful he is with the Samurai Training. It has been almost thirty years now since Caltifar has had an apprentice. He has had a great record with training young children but due to losing his previous Apprentice during a mission, he has sworn off taking other young children under his wing. Now he leads his Samurai Order with a more leadership role to control things from an admins perspective. Jedi 4.jpg Kenway The Silent (Description to come) Female Jedi.jpg Shanti VI The Angry (Description to come) Category:Information Category:Directory Category:Sci-Fi